wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/04
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Praga Koło mnie stał student Charousek, owijając kołnierz swego bardzo cieniutkiego surduta''surdut'' — długa, obcisła dwurzędowa marynarka bądź krótki płaszcz. i słyszałem, jak mu z zimna zęby szczękały. Chłopiec ten może umrzeć — mówiłem sobie — w tym pełnym przeciągów, lodowatym łuku bramy — i prosiłem go, aby wraz ze mną zaszedł do mego mieszkania. Lecz on mi odmówił. — Dziękuję wam, mistrzu Pernath — mruknął chłodno — nie mam tyle wolnego czasu — muszę spieszyć do miasta. Gdybyśmy wyszli na ulicę, to po kilku krokach zmoklibyśmy do suchej nitki. Deszcz nie ustaje. Strumienie wody spływały z dachów po fasadach domów, jak potoki łez. Podniósłszy nieco głowę, mogłem tam na górze na czwartym piętrze widzieć swoje okno, deszczem schlapane, a wyglądające, jak gdyby jego szyby rozmiękły i stały się nieprzezroczyste i pogarbione niby żelatyna. Żółtawy, brudny strumień spływał ulicą i brama zapełniła się przechodniami, którzy chcieli przeczekać, póki niepogoda nie minie. — Tam płynie bukiet ślubny — powiedział nagle Charousek i wskazał na bukiet zwiędłych kwiatów, który się przybliżał, pędzony brudną falą. Na to ktoś roześmiał się głośno. — Odwróciwszy się, zobaczyłem, że był to stary, wytwornie ubrany pan o siwych włosach i nabrzmiałej, rozpuchłej twarzy. Charousek także spojrzał w tył i mruknął coś do siebie. Starzec miał w sobie coś nieprzyjemnego; odwróciłem uwagę od niego i przyglądałem się obdrapanym domom, które w moich oczach przykucnęły na deszczu, jak stare leniwe zwierzęta. Jak one wyglądały przykro i staro! Budowane bez zastanowienia, stały jak zielsko, co wydobywa się z ziemi. Dobudowano je, bez względu na otoczenie, do niskich żółtych murów kamiennych, jedynych resztek dawniejszego szeroko rozpostartego budynku z przed dwóch-trzech stuleci. Tam połowa pochylonego domu z zapadającym się frontem. Inny obok, wyższy ponad inne, jak ogromny kieł. Pod pochmurnym niebem wyglądały one jak pogrążone we śnie i nie odgadłbyś chytrego, pełnego nienawiści życia, które czasami z nich wytryskało, gdy mgła jesiennych wieczorów zalega ulice i pomaga im ukryć swą cichą, ledwo dostrzegalną grę twarzy. W czasie, gdy tu jeszcze mieszkam, utrwaliło się we mnie to wrażenie i nie mogłem się go pozbyć. Są pewne godziny w nocy i o rannym brzasku, gdy domy te w jakimś podnieceniu prowadzą milczące, tajemnicze narady. I niekiedy zrywa się słabe drżenie poprzez ich ścianę, którego niepodobna wytłumaczyć, szmery płyną poprzez dachy i spadają w rynny deszczowe — my zaś je przejmujemy niebacznie''niebacznie'' — nieuważnie, nieostrożnie. tępymi zmysłami, nie śledząc ich przyczyny. Często roiło mi się''roiło mi się'' — wydawało mi się., żem podpatrzył upiorne zachowanie się kamienic i dowiedziałem się z pełnym zgrozy podziwem, że one właśnie są utajonymi i istotnymi panami ulicy, że już to tracą żywot i czucie, już to do życia powracają, a w ciągu dnia mieszkańcom, co się tu gnieżdżą, udzielają go w pożyczce, następnej zaś nocy z lichwiarskim procentem''lichwiarski procent'' — nazbyt wysokie oprocentowanie pożyczki. domagają się go powrotnie''powrotnie'' — dziś: z powrotem.. Wyobrażam sobie dziwnych ludzi, którzy mieszkają w tych domach niby schematy, niby istoty nie z matki urodzone — ludzie, którzy w myśleniu i działaniu zdają się być spojeni bez doboru, przeciągają przede mną jak duchy, i jestem skłonniejszy wierzyć, że takie sny tają''taić'' — ukrywać. w sobie ciemne prawdy, które na jawie tlą się we mnie, jako wrażenie z kolorowych baśni. Potem skrycie budzi się we mnie znów podanie o widmowym Golemie''golem'' — w legendach żydowskich istota stworzona na podobieństwo człowieka, zazwyczaj z gliny, żywa lecz pozbawiona duszy i dlatego posłuszna poleceniom człowieka, który ją stworzył. Stworzenie golema wiązało się z powtórzeniem Boskiego procesu kreacji., owym sztucznym człowieku, którego niegdyś tutaj w mrokach Getta pewien rabin, znawca Kabały''Kabała'' — mistyczna doktryna judaistyczna, na której oparty był m. in. ruch chasydzki., utworzył z elementów''elementy'' (daw.) — żywioły. i przywoływał go do automatycznego, bezdusznego bytu, szepcąc przez zęby magiczne słowo liczebne''szepcąc przez zęby magiczne słowo liczebne'' — w innych wersjach legendy ożywienie golema następowało przez włożenie mu w usta karteczki z hebrajskim słowem emet (prawda) a uśmiercenie przez wymazanie pierwszej litery, na skutek czego powstawało słowo met (śmierć).. I jak ów Golem drętwiał natychmiast w posąg gliniany w chwili, gdy tajemniczą sylabę jego życia cofał swymi usty''usty'' — dziś popr. forma N. lm: ustami. zaklinacz, tak niewątpliwie, sądzę, tracą swój byt duchowy wszyscy ci ludzie, skoro tylko w mózgu u jednego zagasło jakiekolwiek nikłe wyobrażenie, podrządna''podrządny'' — podległy. dążność, może zbyteczne przyzwyczajenie, u innego zaś tylko głuche oczekiwanie jakiejś rzeczy całkowicie niezrozumiałej i całkowicie pozbawionej treści. — Przy tym co za nieustanne straszliwe zasadzki i podstępy w tych istotach! Nigdy nie widzi się tych ludzi przy pracy, jednak budzą się o pierwszym brzasku dnia i czekają z zapartym oddechem, jak na ofiarę — na coś, co nigdy nie nadchodzi. Jeżeli istotnie kiedyś powstaje pozór, jakby ktoś wchodził w ich obrąb, ktoś bezsilny, co to mogliby go opanować: wówczas spada na nich nagle paraliżujący strach, odpędza ich z powrotem do nor, tak iż drżąc, odstępują od zamiaru. Nikt nie wydaje się dość słaby, by im odwagi starczyło dla opanowania jego niemocy. — Zwyrodniałe, bezzębne, dzikie zwierzęta, którym odebrano siłę i oręż — powiedział Charousek powolnie''powolnie'' — dziś popr.: powoli. i spojrzał się na mnie. Jakim sposobem mógł on wiedzieć, o czym myślałem? Czasami tak mocno urabiamy swoje myśli, że one mogą, jak latające iskry, przeskoczyć w mózg stojącego w pobliżu. — — — Z czego oni mogą żyć? — spytałem po chwili. — Żyć? Z czego? Niejeden z nich jest milionerem. Spojrzałem na Charouska. Co on myślał, mówiąc te słowa? Ale student umilkł i spojrzał na obłoki. Na chwilę ustał szmer głosów w bramie i słychać było tylko syczenie deszczu. Co on chciał przez to powiedzieć: „Niejeden z nich jest milionerem”?. Znów wydało się, jak gdyby Charousek odgadł moje myśli. Wskazał na sklep tandeciarza obok nas, gdzie woda opłukiwała rdzę żelaznych rupieci, tworząc brązowo-czerwone kałuże. — Aron Wassertrum! Ten na przykład to milioner. Prawie trzecia część żydowskiego miasta jest jego własnością. Czy pan o tym nie wie, panie Pernath? Wprost zatamował mi się oddech w piersiach. Aron Wassertrum tandeciarz''tandeciarz'' — handlarz tandetą, tj. tanimi, byle jakimi towarami z drugiej ręki., Aron Wassertrum milioner? — O, znam go dobrze — mówił dalej Charousek, jak gdyby tylko czekał, że go zapytam — znam też jego syna, doktora Wassory. — Nigdy pan o nim nie słyszał? O doktorze Wassory — słynnym okuliście? — Przed rokiem jeszcze całe miasto mówiło o nim z zachwytem, jako o wielkim uczonym. — Nikt nie wiedział, że on zmienił nazwisko i przedtem nazywał się Wassertrum. Chętnie udawał on oderwanego od świata człowieka nauki i kiedy raz była rozmowa o pochodzeniu, skromnie, z głębokim wzruszeniem oświadczył półsłówkami, że ojciec jego pochodzi jeszcze z Getta — a sam wybił się na światło trudem wszelkiego rodzaju i niewypowiedzianymi kłopotami. Czyim trudem i niewypowiedzianymi kłopotami, za pomocą jakich środków, tego jednak nie objaśnił. Ja przecież wiem, jaki to ma związek z gettem — Charousek ujął mnie za ramię i potrząsnął nim silnie. Mistrzu Pernath, jestem taki biedny, że sam zaledwie to pojmuję i muszę chodzić prawie nago, jak włóczęga, spójrz pan tutaj! A bądź co bądź jestem studentem medycyny, jestem wykształconym człowiekiem. — Zerwał swoje wierzchnie ubranie i zdumiony spostrzegłem, że student nie miał koszuli ani marynarki i nosił płaszcz na gołym ciele. — I byłem już taki biedny, kiedym tę bestię, tego wszechmocnego, szanownego doktora Wassory doprowadził do upadku, a i dziś jeszcze nikt nie przypuszcza, że ja to, ja byłem właściwym sprawcą... W mieście sądzą, że to był niejaki doktor Savioli, który jego praktyki ujawnił i doprowadził go do samobójstwa. Doktor Savioli był jeno''jeno'' (daw.) — tylko. narzędziem w moich rękach! Mówię panu. Ja sam wymyśliłem ten plan i zebrałem materiał, dostarczyłem dowodów i cicho, niepostrzeżenie wyciągałem kamień po kamieniu z budowli doktora Wassory’ego, aż cel osiągnąłem, kiedy żadne skarby świata, żadne podstępy Getta nic już nie mogły poradzić, aby odwrócić klęskę, wymagającą tylko nieznacznego posunięcia. Wie pan, tak, tak jak się gra w szachy — zupełnie tak, jak się gra w szachy''wie pan, tak, tak jak się gra w szachy — zupełnie tak, jak się gra w szachy'' — student Charousek nosi być może nazwisko Rudolfa Charouska (1873–1900), silnego i przedwcześnie zmarłego na gruźlicę szachisty węgierskiego czeskiego pochodzenia, urodzonego w Pradze.. I nikt nie wie, że to byłem ja! Tandeciarz Aron Wassertrum coś przeczuwa, bo nieraz sen mu odbiera jakieś groźne majaczenie, że do tej gry przyłożył rękę ktoś, kogo on nie zna, a który wciąż jest w jego pobliżu, którego jednak on uchwycić nie może — ktoś inny, nie doktor Savioli. Chociaż Wassertrum należy do tych, których oczy zdolne są mury przenikać, nie może jednak zrozumieć, że są umysły, które potrafią wyliczyć, jak poprzez takie mury można kłuć długimi, niewidzialnymi, zatrutymi szpilkami, omijając krzemienie, złoto i szlachetne kruszce, aby trafić w utajone tętno życia. I Charousek uderzył się w czoło i roześmiał się dziko. — Aron Wassertrum wkrótce się o tym przekona, tego samego dnia, w którym zechce powiesić doktora Saviolego! Ściśle tego samego dnia. Zapewniam pana, że kto grając ze mną dopuści do takiego gambitu''gambit'' — w teorii szachowej wariant, w którym gracz dobrowolnie poświęca materiał (piony, rzadziej figury) za inicjatywę (możliwości ataku). z królem i laufrem''laufer'' — goniec (figura szachowa); najsłynniejsza partia Rudolfa Charouska, po którym być może nazwany jest bohater powieści, to jego zwycięstwo nad mistrzem świata Emanuelem Laskerem odniesione w trakcie turnieju w Norymberdze w roku 1896. Charousek zagrał wówczas odgałęzienie gambitu królewskiego zwane gambitem gońca (1.e4 e5 2. f4 exf4 3.Gc4)., ten zawiśnie w powietrzu, jak bezradna marionetka na wątłej nici, nici którą ja pociągam, niech pan to zrozumie, którą ja pociągam i która nie ma woli własnej. Student mówił jak w gorączce — spojrzałem mu w oczy zdziwiony. — Co panu zrobił Wassertrum i jego syn, że jesteś na nich tak zawzięty? Charousek wzburzony odpowiedział: — Nie mówmy o tym. Lepiej niech pan zapyta, jak to doktor Wassory skręcił kark. Albo może pan sobie życzy, abyśmy o tym pomówili kiedy indziej? Deszcz ustał. Może pan chce iść do domu? Charousek zniżył głos, jak ktoś, co się nagle uspakaja. Potrząsłem głową. — Słyszał pan kiedy, jak się leczy jaskrę''jaskra'' — choroba prowadząca do nieodwracalnego uszkodzenia nerwu wzrokowego i siatkówki, powodująca pogorszenie lub utratę wzroku; łac. glaucoma. (glaukoma)? Nie? Muszę to panu wyjaśnić, żeby pan wszystko dokładnie zrozumiał, mistrzu Pernath. A więc słuchaj pan. Jaskra jest to złośliwa choroba we wnętrzu oka, która się kończy ślepotą i istnieje tylko jeden środek, aby zatrzymać postępy choroby, mianowicie tzw. irydektomia''irydektomia'' — operacja wycięcia fragmentu tęczówki., która polega na tym, że z tęczówki oka usuwa się kęsek''kęsek'' — tu: fragment. klinowaty. Nieuniknionym skutkiem tej operacji są pewne bardzo przykre przejawy niedowidztwa''niedowidztwo'' — dziś popr.: niedowidzenie., które pozostają na całe życie; proces ślepnięcia jednakże najczęściej bywa powstrzymany. Z diagnozą jaskry sprawa ta ma pewien swój szczególny związek. Mianowicie są okresy, zwłaszcza w początku choroby, gdy najostrzejsze symptomata''symptomata'' (daw.) — objawy. pozornie zanikają i w takich wypadkach lekarz, choćby nie mógł znaleźć najmniejszego śladu choroby, nie powinien nigdy za pewnik''pewnik'' — całkowicie pewna informacja. uważać, że jego poprzednik, który był innego zdania, z konieczności''z konieczności'' — tu: na pewno. się pomylił. Jeżeli jednak zastosowano irydektomię, która może być użytą zarówno przy chorym, jak i przy zdrowym oku, wtedy niepodobna''niepodobna'' (daw.) — jest nieprawdopodobne bądź niemożliwe. dowieść, czy jaskra rzeczywiście była, czy też jej nie było. I oto, opierając się na takich i innych możliwościach, doktor Wassory obmyślił plan straszliwy. Niezliczoną ilość razy — szczególnie u kobiet — gdy były niewinne zaburzenia w oku — on świadomie konstatował''konstatować'' — stwierdzać. jaskrę, aby tylko doszło do operacji, która mu nie sprawiała żadnego trudu, przynosiła zaś dużo pieniędzy. Nareszcie miał istotę zupełnie bezbronną w ręku; tu do ograbienia nie trzeba było nawet śladu odwagi. Widzisz, mistrzu Pernath, to było zwyrodniałe drapieżne zwierzę, znajdujące się w takich warunkach, w których nawet bez broni i siły mogło rozszarpać swoją ofiarę. Nie ryzykując nic! Nawet najmniejszej stawki — pojmujesz pan? Dzięki licznym błahym rozprawkom w zawodowych pismach lekarskich doktor Wassory wyrobił sobie imię znakomitego specjalisty i nawet swoim kolegom, zbyt szczerym i przyzwoitym, by go przeniknąć, potrafił oczy piaskiem zasypać i zaimponować nauką. Naturalnym wynikiem tego rozgłosu były tłumy pacjentów, którzy u niego szukali pomocy. Gdy przychodził kto ze słabymi zaburzeniami wzroku i dał się zbadać, wtedy doktor Wassory przystępował do dzieła z chytrze obmyślanym planem. Z początku prowadził zwykłe badanie chorego, lecz aby później mieć na wszelki wypadek wyjaśnienie, zręcznie notował tylko te odpowiedzi, które miały związek z jaskrą. I ostrożnie sondował, czy już przedtem nie była postawiona diagnoza. W ciągu rozmowy dawał do zrozumienia, że dostał nagle wezwanie z zagranicy w ważnej naukowej sprawie i z tego powodu musi już jutro wyjechać. Prześwietlając oko promieniami elektryczności, którą przy tym stosował, umyślnie sprawiał choremu ból niesłychany. Wszystko z rozmysłem! Wszystko celowo! Po zbadaniu, gdy pacjent trwożliwie pytał, czy jest powód do obawy, wtedy Wassory wykonywał pierwsze posunięcie szachowe. Siadał naprzeciw chorego, czekał chwilę, a potem dobitnie i wyraźnie wypowiadał takie słowa: Ślepota obu oczu — nieunikniona w najbliższym czasie. — Scena, która z natury rzeczy wynikała, była okropna. Często ludzie mdleli, płakali, krzyczeli, w rozpaczy rzucali się na ziemię. Stracić wzrok — to znaczy stracić wszystko. I gdy nastąpiła chwila odpowiednia, gdy badana ofiara, obejmując kolana doktora Wassory, pytając błagalnie, czy na tym bożym świecie nie znajdzie się dla niej ratunku, wtedy krwiożerczy zwierz wykonywa drugie posunięcie szachowe — i sam niby to staje się bogiem, który w mocy swej miał ocalenie. Wszystko, wszystko na świecie jest jak gra w szachy, mistrzu Pernath. Jedyne, co mogłoby tu pomóc — mówił po namyśle doktor Wassory — to natychmiastowa operacja — i z pożądliwą próżnością, która się w nim nagle budziła, długo i szeroko opisywał taki lub inny wypadek, który z wypadkiem obecnym ma bardzo wielkie podobieństwo; opowiadał, ilu to chorych jemu jedynie zawdzięcza ocalenie wzroku itp. Rozkoszował się formalnie myślą, że może być uważany za istotę wyższą, w której ręku złożone jest ocalenie i zagłada bliźnich. Lecz bezbronna ofiara siedziała przed nim z sercem pełnym palących zapytań, z czołem perlącym się od potu i trwogi, nie miała odwagi ani na chwilę przerwać mu mowę, z obawy, aby go nie rozgniewać, jego, jedynego, co mu zdoła dopomóc. Doktor Wassory zaś zamykał rozmowę słowami, że do tej operacji mógłby przystąpić dopiero po kilku miesiącach, gdy wróci z podróży. Miejmy nadzieję — mówił — gdyż w takich wypadkach zawsze się powinno spodziewać najlepszego — miejmy nadzieje, że wtedy nie będzie jeszcze za późno. Naturalnie chory wówczas zrywał się zawsze przerażony — i tłumaczył, że pod żadnym warunkiem, ani jednego dnia nie chce czekać dłużej — i błagalnie prosił o wskazówkę, czy jaki inny okulista w mieście nie mógłby wykonać operacji. Wtedy nadchodziła chwila, kiedy doktor Wassory zadawał rozstrzygający cios. Kroczył po pokoju w głębokiej zadumie, jakby zgryziony''zgryziony'' (daw.) — zmartwiony (por. zgryzota). marszczył czoło — i zakłopotany szeptał, że wdanie się''wdać się'' — włączyć się. innego lekarza ze względu na konieczność prześwietlania elektrycznością jest niepożądane, gdyż chory sam chyba wie, jakie to bolesne; powtórne użycie tych oślepiających promieni — pociągnęłoby za sobą jak najfatalniejsze skutki. Inny lekarz, pominąwszy to, że niektórym właśnie brak wprawy koniecznej do i, musiałby na nowo oczy badać — i dopiero po upływie pewnego czasu, gdy nerwy wzrokowe odpoczną, przystąpić do operacji chirurgicznej. Charausek zacisnął pięści. — W szachach nazywamy to „ruchem musowym''ruch musowy'' — dziś raczej: ruch wymuszony.”, drogi mistrzu Pernath! — Co następowało potem — były to ciągłe ruchy musowe — jeden po drugim. Na wpół przytomny z rozpaczy pacjent zaklinał doktora Wassory, aby go wybawił, aby na jeden dzień podróż odłożył i sam wykonał operację. Chodziło tu więcej niż o rychłą śmierć; chodziło tu o straszną, męczącą obawę, że każdej chwili możesz oślepnąć, co jest gorsze ponad wszystko. I im bardziej potwór narzekał i ubolewał, że odłożyć podróż to narazić się na nieobliczone szkody, tym większe sumy dobrowolnie składali mu chorzy. Gdy w końcu suma wydawała się doktorowi Wassory dostateczną, ustępował — i jeszcze tego samego dnia, zanim by jakiś wypadek mógł jego plan odkryć, zaszczepiał zdrowym oczom nieuleczalne cierpienie, bezustanną trwogę oślepnięcia, która zamieniała życie w torturę; ślady jednakże tego łotrostwa były na zawsze zatarte. Dzięki takim operacjom zdrowych oczu doktor Wassory nie tylko powiększał swoją sławę niezrównanego lekarza, któremu za każdym razem udało się wstrzymać grożącą ślepotę, lecz jednocześnie zaspakajał swoją bezmierną chciwość i składał daninę swej próżności, gdy nieświadome na ciele i majątku pokrzywdzone ofiary uważały go i ceniły jako swego zbawcę. Tylko człowiek, który wszystkimi nerwami tkwił w Getcie i w jego niezliczonych niedostrzegalnych, a jednak niepokonanych środkach i zasobach; który się od dzieciństwa uczył czatować w zasadzce jak pająk; który znał każdego człowieka w mieście i przejrzał każdego we wszystkich stosunkach i warunkach życiowych — tylko taki — „pół jasnowidzący” — jak go możemy nazwać — mógł przez długie lata popełniać tego rodzaju ohydy. I gdyby nie ja, to do dzisiaj prowadziłby on jeszcze swoje rzemiosło, praktykowałby je do późnej starości i w końcu jako szanowany patriarcha''patriarcha'' — tu: głowa rodziny., w kole swych drogich''drodzy'' — bliscy., czcią powszechną otoczony, używałby schyłku żywota — aż by w końcu zdechł jak pies. Lecz ja również wyrosłem w Getcie, moja krew również nasiąkła atmosferą piekielnej chytrości i dlatego mogłem go doprowadzić do upadku, tajemniczo tak, jak siły niewidzialne gubią tych, których chcą zgubić. Rzekłbyś — z jasnego nieba piorun w niego uderzył. Doktor Savioli, młody lekarz niemiecki''doktor Savioli, młody lekarz niemiecki'' — dalej mówi się o nim jako o Włochu., miał tę zasługę, że go zdemaskował; ja to wysunąłem doktora Savioli na zewnątrz; sam zaś gromadziłem dowód za dowodem, aż nastał dzień, w którym władza państwowa nałożyła rękę na doktorze Wassorym. Wtedy zwierz popełnił samobójstwo. Błogosławiona to chwila! Jak gdyby mój sobowtór stanął przy nim i prowadził jego rękę, aby życie sobie odebrał z tej flaszeczki amylnitrytu''amylnitryt'' — azotyn amylu, stosowany jako środek obniżający ciśnienie krwi i napięcie mięśni gładkich bądź jako antidotum na zatrucie cyjankiem., którą naumyślnie zostawiłem w jego gabinecie przy sposobności, gdy pewnego razu celowo sam go doprowadziłem do tego, że i mnie postawił fałszywą diagnozę jaskry: przy czym szczerze i gorąco życzyłem mu, aby ten amylnitryt zadał mu cios ostateczny. W mieście mówiono, że umarł na paraliż mózgu. W istocie amylnitryt zabija jak paraliż mózgu. Lecz pogłoska ta długo utrzymać się nie mogła. Charousek skamieniał nagle i ustał nieruchomy, jak gdyby się zagłębił w jakiś problemat: potem spojrzał w kierunku tandeciarni Wassertruma. — Teraz — szeptał — on jest sam, zupełnie sam ze swoją chciwością — i — i ze swoją lalką woskową! Serce mi uderzało jak młotem. Ze zgrozą spoglądałem na Charouska. Czy miał pomieszanie zmysłów? Gorączka mu widocznie podsuwa takie fantastyczne opowieści. Naturalnie, naturalnie. Wszystko to on wymyślił, uroił sobie, wyśnił. Nie mogą być prawdą te okropne rzeczy, jakie mówił o okuliście. To suchotnik''suchotnik'' — gruźlik.: gorączka śmierci mózg jego trawi. Chciałem go uspokoić jakimś żartobliwym słowem i myśli jego skierować na weselsze tory. Nagle, zanim znalazłem odpowiednie słowo, błyskawicznie przypomniałem sobie twarz Wassertruma z rozciętą górną wargą, tak jak wtedy, gdy przez otwarte drzwi spoglądał do mego pokoju okrągłymi, rybimi oczyma. Doktor Savioli! doktor Savioli! — tak, tak się nazywał ów młody człowiek, o którym mi poufnie szepnął jasełkarz''jasełkarz'' — lalkarz. Zwak jako o znakomitym lokatorze, który od niego wynajął pracownię. Doktor Savioli! Jak krzyk nurtowało we mnie to imię. Szereg mglistych obrazów przesuwał się przed moją myślą, prześcigał się w strasznych domysłach, które na mnie runęły jak burza. Chciałem rozpytać Charouska, pełny lęku wszystko mu opowiedzieć, czego wtedy doznałem: gdy naraz''naraz'' — nagle. widzę, że studenta opanował gwałtowny atak kaszlu, który go niemal wywracał. Mogłem tylko zauważyć, jak to on, z trudem opierając się rękami, dreptał w deszcz — i na odchodnym pobieżnie skinął mi głową. Tak, tak, czuję, on ma słuszność. Nie majaczy w gorączce; nieujęte widmo zbrodni czai się tu w tych ulicach we dnie i w nocy i pragnie się ucieleśnić. Zawisło w powietrzu, a my go nie dostrzegamy. Nagle wpada w którą z ludzkich dusz — nikt z nas tego nie przeczuwa. A kiedy w końcu zdążymy to pojąć — widmo traci swoją postać i wszystko jest po dawnemu. I tylko niewyraźne szmery, niewyraźne słowa o jakimś okropnym zdarzeniu dochodzą do nas. W jednym momencie zrozumiałem te zagadkowe stworzenia, które mieszkały naokoło mnie; bez woli własnej wloką się one przez byt, ożywione jakimś niewidzialnym prądem magnetycznym, co tak przez ich istotę przepływa, jak przedtem bukiet ślubny płynął po strugach brudnego ścieku. Zdało mi się nagle, że wszystkie domy spoglądały na mnie podstępnym obliczem, pełne bezimiennej złośliwości; wrota były jak czarne, szeroko rozwarte gęby, w których język wygnił do cna; wielkie paszcze, które każdej chwili mogły wyrzucić przeraźliwy krzyk, tak przeraźliwy i pełny nienawiści, że zatrwożyłby nas wskroś po sam rdzeń duszy. Cóż to na zakończenie mówił mi student o tandeciarzu? — Szeptem powtarzałem sobie jego słowa: — „Aron Wassertrum jest obecnie sam na sam ze swoją chciwością i swoją lalką woskową”. Cóż on rozumiał pod tą „lalką woskową”? To musi być przenośnia, uspakajałem się, jedna z tych chorobliwych metafor, którymi Charousek lubi wywoływać podziw, których się nie rozumie, a które później, gdy niespodzianie staną się przejrzyste, tak głęboko mogą uderzyć naszą myśl, jak przedmioty niezwyczajnej formy, na które nagle padł jaskrawy promień światła. Odetchnąłem głęboko, aby się uspokoić i odepchnąć straszne wrażenie, jakie sprawiła na mnie opowieść Charouska. Spojrzałem uważniej na ludzi, którzy wraz ze mną czekali w sieni domu: teraz stał przy mnie gruby starzec, ten sam, który przedtem śmiał się tak odrażająco. Miał na sobie czarny płaszcz i czarne rękawiczki. Nieruchomo nabrzmiałym okiem spoglądał na bramę przeciwległego domu. Jego gładko wygolona twarz o pospolitych rysach drgała z podniecenia. Mimo woli spojrzałem w tym samym kierunku i spostrzegłem, że jego wzrok jak oczarowany spoczywa na rudowłosej Rozynie, która stała na przeciwnej stronie ulicy ze swoim niezmiennym uśmiechem na ustach. Starzec próbował dawać jej znaki. Widziałem, że Rozyna doskonale to zauważyła, ale zachowywała się, jak gdyby nic nie rozumiejąc. Wreszcie starzec nie wytrzymał. Przebrnął na palcach na drugą stronę ulicy, ze śmieszną elastycznością przeskoczył kałużę — niby duża, czarna piłka kauczukowa. Zdaje się, że go tu w okolicy znano, gdyż usłyszałem ze wszech stron uwagi, dotyczące jego osoby. Stojący tuż za mną jakiś włóczęga z czerwoną wełnianą chustką na szyi, w niebieskiej furażerce''furażerka'' — miękka, podłużna czapka bez daszka. wojskowej, z cygarem Virginia za uchem — robił ustami jakieś szydercze miny, których nie rozumiałem. Zrozumiałem tylko, że w żydowskim mieście — nazywali starego „wolnym mularzem''wolny mularz'' — w znaczeniu podstawowym: członek masonerii.”, a w ich gwarze to przezwisko oznaczało kogoś, co poszukiwał dziewcząt małoletnich, ale dzięki serdecznym stosunkom z policją zabezpieczony był od wszelkiej nieprzyjemności. Później twarz Rozyny i postać starca zniknęły w mrokach sieni. ----